I'm Sorry
by lucayah
Summary: Lucas gets detention. Maya finds out why. K Lucas/Maya


Lucas sat silently in detention, running over what had happened earlier. He hadn't wanted anything to do with that. No. But it just...crept up on him, and he broke. He punched somebody. He broke their nose, which, for him, equalled detention for a month. He'd arrived as soon as his last class, wanting to just get detention over with. Hopefully his mother wouldn't question it. He checked the clock. It'd been five minutes.

Cory was watching over this detention, and hopefully would be for the next month. Lucas, personally, did not want to have to explain anything to any other teachers, all who saw him as the "goody-two-shoes". He knew everybody did, and he was okay with it. Cory was murmuring something about someone being late to detention, but Lucas figured it wasn't any of his business, and therefore did not listen in on anything Mr. Matthews was saying.

Someone walked into the room, and Lucas didn't look up. An exchange between Mr. Matthews and the person. Lucas, upon hearing his name, finally looked up to see...Maya. Of course. She'd probably be here all month. Great. Don't get him wrong, he was okay with having some company, but explaining something like this to Maya wasn't something he wanted to do. She wasn't there for the fight. She wouldn't know. She'd probably be shocked that he'd do something like that. "Lucas?" Lucas was brought out of his thoughts by Maya's voice. "What'd you do to get here?" She asked, smiling ever-so-slightly. She looked ready to tease him.

"I-" he almost answered, ready to say it. "Why do you want to know?" Lucas was fully prepared to give her a hard time for this information.  
"'Cause you're a moral compass, and seeing you in detention is worthy of a question." She said casually, plopping herself next to him, slamming her notebook on the desk (which earned a slight jump from Cory).

"I got in a fight." he replied, and Maya stayed silent. He didn't look injured, he looked fine.  
"You look fine. Do you mean you broke the other person's face? 'Cause, I hate to break it to you, Huckleberry, but that's not a fight." Maya chuckled, pulling out a pencil and her favorite eraser.

"His nose."  
"What?"  
"I broke his nose."  
"I was kidding."  
"I know. I'm not."

She stared at him and didn't pull her eyes off of him. She was staring in astonishment, because she didn't really think that he'd actually broken something on someone else. Lucas was getting uncomfortable with how long she'd been staring at him. They still said nothing.  
"You...broke someone's nose?" she said, her voice quiet. He tried to say 'yes', but couldn't bring himself to do it. He just sat there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. She was surprised, and he couldn't say she was surprised in a good way. At least, it didn't look that way. He suddenly regretted everything he'd done. He had already, but seeing how astonished Maya was with his actions, he almost wanted to go back and replay it all instead of his 'well, it happened, so...' attitude.

"Yeah." He said eventually. Maya didn't say anything. Lucas regretted telling her, and regretted ever doing it in the first place.  
Maya couldn't decide what to think. She wouldn't ever admit it to anybody else, but she kind of liked 'Texas Lucas', but only when he didn't go too far. He broke someone's nose, and that was definitely too far. 'Seriously? The Moral Compass broke somebody's nose?' she thought, almost mortified. She literally had no words. "I'm...really sorry." Lucas said all of a sudden, and he didn't know why. Maya didn't either.  
"Why are you sorry?" She chuckled. It was rather forced.

"For doing that."  
"Why are you apologizing to me, then?"  
"I don't know, I-" Maya noticed a slight look of shock on his face, before he looked away from her and stared at his desk. "I don't know."

For the rest of detention, Maya drew, and they were all vaguely related to Lucas. She'd probably tear out that page and hide it somewhere, just in case someone found her notebook and looked in it.

The entire next month, all Maya and Lucas did was joke around, his confession about breaking someone's nose always lingering in the back of her mind. The information had just shocked her, and she didn't know why.

Lucas had looked over to Maya during one of their detentions together, and seen her drawing, of course. It was a rough sketch of a door, and that was all he could get before she told him to stop staring.

Another time, he'd seen the drawing again. Maya had darkened the lines, and was still working on doing that. A permanent marker. She looked up and saw him staring, again. "Quit it," she said, with a slight chuckle behind her voice. He asked why. She didn't answer him.

One day, all of a sudden, she'd said, "I'm sorry, too."  
"For what?" He said, bewildered.  
"For not being there to stop you."


End file.
